I will always protect you
by DawnOfImagination
Summary: Vlad and Erin love each other and each would take a bullet for the love of their life. Troubles, rivals and sadness will create bumps, creases and sometimes mountains in their path but they are sure that together they'll be able to overcome them and we're all behind them. Vlad/Erin Malik/Ingrid. Cover image is explained in chapter 17 in the authors note or (if you're smart) chp 16.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Vlad's P.O.V.**

Finally, school had ended and I was hanging out with Erin. You know doing homework, goofing around.

"It was the 29th of October" I said hesitantly

"No the battle of Trafalgar Square was the 21st" Erin corrected

"Right, right so 21st of October and just before he died Nelson said kiss me Hardey"

Erin stifled a giggle "No he didn't he said kismet"

"he said what?"

"Kismet, it means fate"

"No he didn't Bertrand was there"

"What?"

"Yeah, used to hang around battles, getting the easy pickings he says, apparently he made a real pig of himself at Waterloo"

Erin started giggling uncontrollably clutching her stomach. I love it when she laughs it's like bells but it took me ages to calm her down. It wasn't even that funny.

"Right, you ok now. We're not going to have any sudden out bursts of giggles are we?" I asked holding Erin's hand and my free hand on her shoulder.

"No (giggle) I'm fine now" Erin lied

"Obviously I'm funnier than my family lets on"

"Hey Vlad (giggle) I forgot to tell you (giggle) I watched your rugby match (giggle)"

"You where there?" I said surprised

"Yeah, I couldn't resist coming to cheer you on as you won against loads of other vampires during the night" Erin said punching my arm jokingly "don't be so disappointed. I _wanted_ to be there. You're a great player."

"Thanks Erin"

"Hey you made some good tackles"

"Oh really, like this"

I picked Erin up and spun around but lost my balance and fell backwards. Erin fell as well, giggling as she landed on top of me. Her smile's beautiful. Come to think of it I think everything about her is beautiful. I defiantly have strong feelings for her I may have even fallen in love with her. Even if did know I'm too scared she won't feel the same way as me. Fancy that a vampire scared! Erin started to play ruff 'n' tumble with me. For a while I fought her. We were rolling around each of us trying to get the other pinned to the floor. I knew I was much stronger than her so I was careful not to hurt her. Eventually I let her win and we quieted down but I really wished I hadn't heard what I heard. Singing in Transylvanian.

 **Erin's P.O.V.**

As soon as Vlad got through the door he clicked his fingers, freezing the school cleaner and looked up to his dad who was crawling on the ceiling.

"What do you think you're doing?" the Count asked him annoyed

"I was just about to ask you the same question" Vlad said in response

"That song it's Transylvanian it's _years_ since I've had a home cooked meal"

"No you can't"

"I'm your father pick a fight with me boy and you will lose"

"I said no"

Count Dracula went to bite the woman. Vlad thrust his hand forward and used an invisible force to knock his father flying into a wall. The count got up slowly and did the same. Vlad smashed through a wall bring down bricks over him.

"Vlad!" I shouted

Silence came over the room and then suddenly there was movement in the bricks. Vlad stood up he was bleeding from his head and chest not normal blood though. It wasn't bright red it a much darker shade of red almost black. Vlad bared his fangs at the count thrust his hands out to his sides. Lightning appeared either side of the count and lifted him off the ground. Vlad moved his hands slowly towards the centre of his body and the lightning got closer and closer to the count forming an orb around him.

"Vlad!" I shouted running up to my best friend "Vlad! Stop it or you'll dust him!"

I was as if my voice was a trigger. He turned to me but kept up whatever he was doing. I touched his arm and said quietly

"Vlad stop it"

Vlad's arms flopped to his sides as the counts body hit the ground with a thud. Vlad looked to me and took two shaky steps my way with a bad limp on his right side. He tried to take a third but he fell to the floor. I caught his head just as he landed on the ground. I felt his cold blood on my hands and I hated it. I hated seeing him so weak.

"What have I done?" Vlad whispered realization plastered on his face.

"Don't worry about your father he's fine, he's already on his feet see" I pointed to where Reinfield was helping the count up.

"Now let's get you cleaned up yeah?" I said softly "Can you walk if I help?"

Vlad nodded. I got one of his arms over my shoulder and wrapped my free arm round his waist. Eventually I got him up to his room and sat him on his sofa. I left him a while to get some warm water, flannel and some bandages from the kitchen.

"I'll deal with your chest first. Is that ok?" I said caringly

Vlad nodded and I started to take off his shirt, unbuttoning it slowly, careful not to hurt him. He hissed in pain every-now-and-then. Knowing him he was probably trying to hide how much pain he was in for my sake, so that I wouldn't worry too much. Eventually I had peeled it off him and I started washing the five-inch gash on his chest with some water. I know vampires are perfect creatures but it still took me by surprise how good looking he was. I worked in silence for a while before I went the bowl of water to clean the flannel.

"You have a pretty nasty cut" I said

"It's not that bad (breaths in to control the pain) I barely feel it" Vlad replied

I dropped the flannel into the water "stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Hiding that you're in pain. I know you're doing it so that I won't worry too much but you have every right to scream and shout and push me away!"

Tears rolled down my cheeks and I collapsed to my knees in front of where Vlad was sitting.

"And you don't, for me" I whispered "and that's really sweet"

I don't know why it touched me so much. I've never sort of well had someone do something like that for me.

"I'm sorry" I said wiping my tears away "I shouldn't…"

"Don't" Vlad said softly "You don't have anything to be sorry for"

"You're so thoughtful" I said reaching up to place my hand on his cheek "It's just, I care about you and well… you know"

I didn't just care about him. I loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys! This is CouplesShipper13 speaking. Just a little quote to help you through the day.** ** _The best preparation for tomorrow is doing your best today._** **Anyway here's chapter 2 hope you enjoy it.**

 **Until chapter 3.**

 **CouplesShipper13 over and out. :-)**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Vlad's P.O.V.**

I knew that Dad was going to be furious about what had happened so I tried to concentrate on something other than Dad and that "something" happened to be Erin. Even with her brow furrowed in concentration she was beautiful.

I know it sounds really childish but getting this attention form Erin. I'm kind of liking it. Erin's so gentle and caring, like a mother. It makes me feel somewhat special to her. Erin dabbed my injury dry before starting to wrap a bandage round me. By the time Erin was finished it was wrapped round my chest and over my shoulder to keep it from coming undone. After that Erin moved on to treating my head. She took the bottle of antiseptic and poured it on to another flannel. Erin lifted the flannel to my head where it was cut above my eyebrow on my fore head.

"This will sting a little" Erin warned softly as she pressed it to my cut

"You're not wrong" I said "Wow the chemical as got a bite"

"That should do it" Erin said removing the flannel from my head "We don't know if infection can kill vampires so I have to do it really"

"Nah it's alright I see your point"

"It doesn't need a dressing just keep it clean yeah"

There was a knock on the door and Reinfield's head appeared wearing a chef's hat. It announced that dinner was ready and then promptly left complaining about small kitchen space or something.

"We had better go" I said standing up. I wobbled a little and Erin grabbed my arm.

"Erin I'm fine" I reassured her "Now where did I put that white t-shirt" I murmured "I'm sure I put it in here _somewhere_ " I said rummaging through my wardrobe.

"Oh, do you mean _this_ shirt?" Erin said picking up the white t-shirt I was looking for from the floor. She handed it to me.

"Boy am I glad my best friend is a girl otherwise I would get nowhere. The only other girl here is Ingrid and she hates me" I said putting the shirt and walking out the door after Erin. Erin giggled

"I _really_ am going to have to clean your room at some point it's a _mess_ " She said in a mock scalding tone.

"Alright, al _right_!" I said putting my hands up in surrender "Gosh why did I ever marry?" I audibly muttered as if we were a married couple.

"Don't you dare say that right in front of me husband! We are _very_ happily married!" Erin said angrily playing along

"Why shouldn't I? Because _I_ certainly think we aren't!"

"Well why don't you just go and leave me for someone younger and prettier than me then Arthur!" Erin pretended to look really angry and I made my face go soft and loving (not hard)

"Because you're the only one for me Emily"

"Don't try that with me that most certainly does not make anything alright if you just go and say something romantic and I immediately forgive you _. Oh no!_ Things are gonna run a little differently now!"

"Emily, I'm ever so sorry I didn't _mean_ anything I just said"

"Well that better be true because I giving you one chance to redeem your-self"

After our mock fight we fell about laughing clutching our stomachs.

"Arthur, really!" I said

"What about your name choice, _Emily_ " Erin said in response

"Hey, are you guys coming to dinner or not? The food's getting cold!" said an annoyed Reinfield

"Yeah we're coming Reinfield" I said

When we walked into the dining room Dad, Ingrid and Wolfie were already seated at the table. Ingrid was grinning like someone had used permanent marker to draw a smirk on her face. I knew that smirk it was the one she wore when she had finished plotting something. I was going to have to watch my step until something horrific happened. The only thing that bothered me was that it wasn't me she glared at like she usually does. Instead she looked at Erin as if she was something to eat. I decided I was gonna keep an eye on Ingrid for a while.

"What's for dinner Reinfield?" Ingrid asked a little _too_ brightly.

"Master's favourite" Reinfield replied he opened his mouth to announce what that was but Ingrid interrupted him.

"And by Master you mean?" Ingrid pointed to both me and Dad.

"Enough!" Dad shouted slamming his hand on the table "You, boy" he pointed to me "have a lot of redeeming to do"

"Dad, listen I'm really sorry and I _want_ to earn your trust back so, what can I do?"

"Hhhmmm" Dad thought "I want you to throw a Carpathian feast tonight… In my honour"

"Done." I said "Reinfield can you make the usual discreet travel arrangements"

Reinfield answered by slamming the cover onto the silver platter he was holding and huffing into the kitchen complaining about us abusing his services.

"That's it! A feast" Ingrid said

"You're not invited" Dad said obviously enjoying annoying Ingrid. She, in return sped out the room probably going to sulk in her room.

"Well I need to go plan a feast" and with that I left the room. As I walked up to my room I heard Bertrand calling after me.

"Vlad! Vlad, are you sure you've thought this through"

"Throwing a party for dad is a torture of its own but if it's what keeps Dad happy then…"

"No I mean the kind of feast you're throwing. Carpathian feasts they're different from others. One hasn't been thrown for hundreds of years and there's something that happens at the end of it. Something that puts everyone in this house in danger"

"What" I said

"At the end one vampire of the counts choosing gets burnt to ashes"

I heard Ingrid appear at the end of the hall way.

"I hope your happy Vlad" She said

"Look Ingrid I won't let him do this to you"

"It's not me Vlad. And it's not you. Or Bertrand. Or Wolfie."

That leaves one vampire in the house hold. I froze. My eyes widened.

"Erin" I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Right so I know this is a freakishly and notoriously short chapter but I got to a really good point to stop so I promise I will post chapter 4 soon anyway quote for today is** ** _"The best and most beautiful things in the world can not be seen or touched they must be felt by the heart"_**

 **Until chapter 4**

 **CouplesShipper13 over and out :]**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Erin's P.O.V.**

I was crying. Crying those huge sobs that rack your body. I've tried and tried to get out of here butI guess I'm gonna die tonight.

 **Bertrand's P.O.V.**

"No Vlad you can't go and let her go!" I said in an attempt to stop Vlad making a huge mistake "You can't it will just prove to your Dad that you're putting your wishes above his"

"Ok fine I'll just have to find another way to get Erin out of this but I _need_ to see her" Vlad replied annoyed

"Daddy I'm so proud of you" I heard Ingrid mutter.

"You!" Vlad shouted "You're responsible for this!"

"No I'm not!" Ingrid exclaimed "How can _I_ be in anyway related to this?"

"Bertrand start thinking of a way to save Erin" Vlad said and with that he stormed off to the dungeons.

 **Vlad's P.O.V.**

She was crying. Crying those huge sobs that rack your body and I couldn't bear it. I ran up to the cage imprisoning her.

"Erin" I cried

Erin stopped sobbing and looked towards me

"Vlad?" Erin whispered

"Erin I'm so sorry. I promise I am going to get you out of this"

"Vlad, please, let me out"

"Oh Erin, I can't it's complicated but I will find a way to save you"

"Please, I'll run away and never come back"

"No, Erin I don't want you to do that, I want to get you out of this alive and I want you to stay here, with me"

"You want me to stay with you" Erin echoed quietly

"Yeah. Erin I promise I will find a way to rescue you. No matter what it takes. I won't let them do this to you."

"I believe you" Erin said smiling sweetly "I always have"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys chapter four is a BIG one! I won't ruin it for you but you're in for a treat! Don't forget to review!**

 **CouplesShipper13 out.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Vlad's P.O.V.**

I was walking down the hallway towards the training room where they were setting up for the feast when I heard dad calling my name from the dining hall. I used my super speed to get to him.

"Vlad thank the moon!" Dad exclaimed "Do you know where the Duke of Wellington 1642 is? I can't find it anywhere"

"The blood cellar shelf five hundred and twenty-six row two" I answered

"Right, right why didn't I think of that" Dad murmured as he walked out the door pushing past Bertrand who was walking through.

"I can't think of anything" he said

"Looks like I'm doing some research" I said

I dropped another book on Carpathian fests on my table. I was halfway through speed reading it when Ingrid walked into my room.

"Whachya doing?" she asked

"Looking for a way to save Erin" I said still flicking through pages

"Aren't you supposed to be doing this meet and greet thing"

"I'll be there in a minute"

"You know I could do this and you could go and do that"

"Why would you want to do that"

"She did save me when I had blood poisoning"

I hesitated Ingrid wasn't a good person to put your trust in but it didn't seem that I had a choice.

"Ok come down if you find anything"

I got changed quickly and went down to the feast but I still didn't trust Ingrid.

 **Ingrid's PO.V.**

I had no intention of helping Erin and Vlad _especially_ since Erin's a _breather._ I had been watching Erin for a while now and I'm positive she's a breather. Mostly because I found stasis spray in her room. I'm going to make sure Vlad finds out. I just sat there for a while making Vlad think I was reading up before I went down to tell Vlad what "I had found."

It didn't take long to find Vlad among the other vampires he was walking around offering and pouring blood for everyone. Duke of Wellington 1642 by the smell of it and Reinfield was gulping down a glass of Henry V III in the corner.

"Ingrid" Vlad said walking up to me "Have you found something"

"Would I be down if I hadn't"

 **Vlad's P.O.V.**

"So I have to kiss you?" Erin said

"Technically _I_ have to kiss _you,_ legend has it that a kiss from the chosen one will protect you from the flames" I corrected

"and Ingrid told you this"

"I'm going to keep looking but it's worth a shot"

"Yeah… So I guess we just go for it"

"Yeah"

Erin leaned forwards through the bars and I did so as well. I tilted my head slightly and braced my-self for the collision of our lips.

Erin's lips were soft and gentle. My mind didn't know what to do it was whirling but my body knew exactly what to do. All of our movements were synchronised and complementary. The warmth of Erin's lips was radiating through my body making me feel like I was glowing. This feeling of warmth was so new and wonderful to me. Being a vampire I had never experienced warmth. But that meant… I pulled away.

"Your lips are warm" I whispered "But that can only be if you're a… breather"

"Vlad I was going to tell you but then all this happened" Erin gestured to the room.

"I trusted you with secrets I hadn't told anyone"

"Vlad please believe me I was going to tell you"

I started to back away from her towards the door.

"Vlad" Erin caught my arm just before I left her "Please. Don't leave me alone in this. I-I love you and I don't want to lose you" Erin was crying softly. I froze. She had just spoken the words I had wanted her to say to me since I fell in love with her. I stopped backing away from Erin and walked back to her. I reached through the bars and placed my hand on her cheek. I used my thumb to gently wipe away her tears.

"I love you too" I said "Breather or biter I undeniably and unconditionally love you and I will find a way to save you no matter what it takes"

Erin lifted her hand to take mine of her cheek and held my cold hand in her warm hand as she lowered them. I started to turn around to find a loop hole when Erin said

"Vlad wait"

I turned back round to face Erin and she kissed my forehead slowly pulling back.

"A kiss from your lover; to bring you luck in your brave and courageous quest" she said smiling.

I smiled as well and kissed her slowly on the lips savouring every moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Bertrand's P.O.V.**

"Ingrid!" I called walking down the hallway towards her "Do you know where Vlad is? I can't find him anywhere and the Count is starting to get suspicious"

"Haven't got a clue" Ingrid replied rather cheerily for her.

"Ingrid what have you done?" I said slowly and quietly

"Me! Are you accusing me of breaking the rules!?" Ingrid questioned in mock innocence. She cackled and walked towards her room door pushing past who other that…Vlad. She looked shocked at first but then must have decided she was hallucinating.

"Vlad! Your father's been getting more and more suspicious the longer you were gone. Where _were_ you? Never mind let's just get back to the feast. Oh Vlad why _are_ you smirking like a maniac just a nice smile will do, you don't have to do your cheesiest, fangiest, weirdest grin you can muster for your dad's old cronies. Come _on_ Vlad! Honestly what am I going to do with you?"

 **Count Dracula's P.O.V.**

My feast was coming to a close and I couldn't wait to that dreadful half fang burn to a pile of ashes. I must find Vladdy I want to see his face when she's brought in. Ah there he is talking with Augustus. Poor Augustus he's really a total bore. He can go on for ages and eventually you end up dusting your-self because he is saying the dullest things. I'll be doing Vlad a favour saving him from the fate.

"I'm ever so sorry Augustus but I'm going to have to deprive you of my son's charms. I need to speak to my son urgently"

I dragged Vlad away from him and told Vlad to stay exactly where he was. So, being Vlad he did nothing of the sort. I carried on anyway starting a slow clap before standing and shouting.

"Bring on the half fang!"

 **Erin's P.O.V.**

"Hold on! Hold on!" I heard Vlad shout over the cheering of the vampires in the training room "Before the climax of what has been a fantastic evening. I'd like to say a few words about the Count. The Count, my dad, has let me down. You see when I was growing up, he didn't warn me that every vampire I met would have his charm. His charisma. His intellect. Everything I am and everything I am to become. I owe to him. Gentlemen I give you my role model, my inspiration, my father. Now bring on the half fang!"

Bertrand came in and started to lower the cage I was in when Vlad came in.

"I'll take it from here" He said.

Bertrand left the room. It was just me and Vlad.

"Is this it?" I said "Am I dying"

"I've found something but I'm not sure it will work" Vlad replied

"Ok"

Vlad opened the cage and I stepped out. Vlad took my bonded wrists gently.

"Are you ready?" he said softly

I nodded.

My life hangs in the balance. I could live or die. My life is in the hands of the person I love. And those were hands I trusted. Hands I trust with my life now and I really do. My life is in Vlad's hands now I have no control over my fate. I took a deep breath and stepped into the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Erin's P.O.V.**

The vampires in the room laughed and sneered at me. I was tied up at their mercy and they revelled in it. There were vampires from all over the world could tell so many different cultures in the room just by looking at how they dressed but those who were dressed the grandest were obviously from the VHC (Vampire High Council). They had bright red coats with gold epaulets carefully placed on their shoulders made by only the finest of the master tailors in the vampire society. Flowing behind them were magnificent pitch black capes that reached to the floor and hugged their feet with red lining and collars that climbed almost past the top of their heads. Most of them would also be wearing armour underneath their magnificent attire so staking them wasn't an option. They stood in line holding their glasses of blood maliciously smiling with fangs lowered to their full glory obviously enjoying the suffering of someone else.

I felt beads of sweat spring from my forehead. I was more scared then I had ever been in my fourteen years of life. I was terrified. We neared a hole in the floor where I was going to be thrown in to burn. It glowed white making sure I knew it was searing hot.

"May I have the honour of throwing her in?" Vlad asked

"That's my boy!" Count Dracula praised "Do it!"

We shuffled round the hole to stand beside the Count's throne where he was sitting.

"You have filled in all the forms?" Vlad said quickly

"Forms? What forms?" The Count asked bemused

"You have to fill in some forms to burn a fellow vampire if you don't everyone attending will be staked"

"But that's ridiculous!"

"It's true Augustus was going on about it"

Vlad gestured to Augustus to join the whispered conversation. When he was there Vlad said simply.

"Forms"

Augustus nodded.

"And it has to be approved by the VHC"

"Well you're here! You approved it!"

"It's not that simple"

"Well let's burn her anyway" Vlad interrupted

"Yes, yes I agree. On with it!" said the Count who was getting frustrated now

I was shocked was Vlad really going to throw me in. I tried even my breathing making. I trusted Vlad he wasn't going to throw me in. Vlad must have noticed my change in emotion and whispered quietly so I was only person who heard it

"Don't worry. I would never throw you in"

Then louder so the guests could hear.

"On my count. One"

"One" The guests echoed

"Two"

"Two"

Each time Vlad said a number he'd sway me over the hole.

"Three!" Vlad started to push me in.

"Wait!" cried the Count

Vlad was pulled away from my side and was engaged in a brief muttered conversation before he turned around and said

"It appears we have neglected to complete the necessary paper-work to burn the half fang. I few proceed with this the penalty is ritual staking to all attending. Now the Dracula's aren't some to spoil your fun so we'll let you decide should we carry on?"

All shook their heads and different voices said no at various times.

"No" I heard the count ay quietly behind me " _I_ wouldn't"

I felt weak with relief as Vlad undid my binds. I fell backwards into the wall behind me and slid down it wrapping my arms round my knees.

 **Vlad's P.O.V.**

I crouched down so I was at the level Erin was sitting at. "Erin, we did it!" I whispered in Erin's ear. She stared straight ahead of her-self arms wrapped round her legs with a terrified expression permanently fixed on her face. She breathing heavily and fast. She was as pale as a sheet. The trauma of a near death experience must have knocked her really hard. She was in shock, trying to make sense of it all. It must have been too much for her to handle all at once.

"Erin are you ok?" I said softly. I waited for a response. I didn't get one. I didn't expect one anyway.

"Erin I'm going to take you to my room ok" I said caringly helping Erin to stand. I wrapped my left arm around her waist and gently took her left hand in my right and guided her out the door. She was completely weakened you could see that from how she shuffled tripping over her feet leaning onto me as if her body wasn't responding to her commands and she tipped slowly to one side every once in a while so I had to gently pull her back to lean on my body slightly. Being a lot smaller than me she only reached half way up my neck so her head lolled my shoulder slightly as we walked. All the way to my room Erin stared straight ahead of her. With dead emotionless eyes and an even more expressionless face.

As soon as I sat her down on my sofa she brought her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms round her legs. She stayed like that for about half an hour. Every so often I would ask if she wanted something to which I had no reply to. I got her a glass of water I knew she wouldn't touch I was fast losing hope of bringing her back to earth but when I set the glass down in front of her on the table I noticed silent tears had started streaming down her face.

"Vlad" Erin choked holding her arms out asking me to wrap mine around her. I did. I sat down next to her and pulled her close to my chest resting my chin on her hair. I swayed her saying "Ssshh. It's alright. You're alright now. You're safe with me. You're safe in my arms."

I fondled Erin trying to help her calm down and after a little while Erin stopped crying and fell sound asleep. I leant back so my head was resting on the back of the sofa and Erin was lying on my chest. For a while I watched Erin sleep. I loved her peaceful face with the corners of her lips slightly turned up in a small smile and her slow and calm breathing. Soon I was fast asleep too happy to be with the girl that had turned my world upside down. The girl that loved with every particle of my body and would do anything to protect.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey guys sorry it's a bit late and I kinda disappeared because I've got loads of hw due to end of year exams but I typed this up as soon as I could. Anyway hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Erin's P.O.V.**

Everything was tipped to one side. Blurry and out of focus. I figured it was because I was lying down and had just woken up. I breathed in deeply taking in a fresh scent of cold night air and evergreen trees. _Not_ the scent of my pillow. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked around the room I was in. A metal coffin stood opposite the sofa I was sitting on with clasps at the top and two stickers stuck at the foot. Vlad's coffin. I was in Vlad's room.

Something stirred next to me. I looked down and saw Vlad starting to wake up. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Morning sleepy head" I said ruffling his hair

"Morning beautiful" Vlad replied "How you feeling?"

"I'm a little shaken up but apart from being completely terrified for my life. I'm ok"

Vlad chuckled a little "Erin. I love you and I'm not going anywhere. I will always protect you. If anyone gives you a hard time even if it's not my family. You come to me and I'll deal with them"

"You've got to be the sweetest vampire ever"

"Let's face it. There's not much competition"

I laughed a little. Vlad held his arms out and cocked his head to one side giving me a cheeky grin. I smiled and slipped into his strong arms. He pulled me close and rested his chin on my shoulder. We stayed there a while; embracing one another then there was a knock on the door and Bertrand walked in. We quickly pulled away from each other.

"Oh urm. I can go" Bertrand said awkwardly

"No, no Bertrand what is it?" Vlad said

"The VHC are ready for you"

Vlad got up and went to his wardrobe and took out his best cape.

"Tell them I will be there as quickly as possible"

Bertrand nodded then walked out the room but stopped in the door way and breathed deeply through his nose. He turned his head to face me.

"You're not a half-fang are you" he said quietly so Vlad couldn't hear. I started breathing quickly. Busted.

Bertrand walked over to me and bent down so our noses were almost touching and sniffed again.

"AB negative the rarest blood type ever. The champagne of blood" He smiled and lowered his fangs.

I closed my eyes bracing myself for agony I could feel Bertrand unnecessarily breath on my neck to taunt and scare me to get my blood pumping. Suddenly there was whoosh and I was pressed against Vlad's back, I grabbed his shoulder and his torso under his arm to stop my hands from shaking and for reassurance. Vlad's arm was behind him holding mine keeping me close to his body. Vlad hissed at Bertrand and Bertrand hissed at Vlad.

"Get away from her" Vlad said dangerously calm.

"You can't honestly be protecting her. She's a breather" Bertrand spat the last word making sure to lunge at me almost nicking my neck before Vlad pushed him away with one hand and pinned him to the wall as if Bertrand was simply a teddy bear thrown by a child not a fully grown much older vampire. I backed away from them to the other side of the room and pressed my tiny body (in comparison to Vlad's) to the wall.

"Try that again you'll be dust!" Vlad shouted furiously his hand around Bertrand's neck almost lifting Bertrand off the ground "Listen up Bertrand, you're going to walk out this room as if nothing happened, you hear me? And you will never mention this to _anyone._ Understand?" I covered my mouth with my hand my eyes wide. I had never seen anything like this, two vampires close to killing each other and I was terrified.

Bertrand nodded and Vlad ripped his hand from Bertrand's neck. Bertrand sped out the room and Vlad turned to me. I took shaky breath in and removed my hand from my mouth.

 **Vlad's P.O.V.**

I turned to Erin. She looked as if she was close to crying, breathing deeply her hand over mouth and her eyes wide darting around the room. She kept close to the wall, pressing her tiny, vulnerable figure onto the surface of it too shocked to speak.

"Erin I'm so sorry that happened I should have remembered…" I never got to finish because Erin whispered a question as if she thought Bertrand might come back if she spoke too loudly.

"What was that? What just happened?"

"Erin it will never happen again" I said walking up to her. Erin slowly slide down the wall putting her head in her hands.

"Oh no. Erin don't do this again don't shut me out" I knelt down.

"I'm so sorry Vlad" Erin sobbed "I'm such a burden for you. I may as well put you in a room full of garlic"

"Oh Erin how could you be a burden to me"

"You constantly having to keep an eye on me just because I'm so exposed to danger being a helpless human. You don't even have to do it it's my problem that I'm vulnerable and yet you still do"

"Hey, any problem of yours is my problem as well and keeping an eye on you is the furthest thing away from a burden than you can get. Sometimes the only thing that can get me through a hard day is seeing you. Even if you're on the other-side of the hallway. You can't beat your-self up because you think you're a burden to me because you are not in any way pulling me down" Erin looked up to me.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now I've got to go to a VHC meeting. It's a quick one we're just going to discuss what's happening about increased slayings of vampires. You go get ready for school and I'll go straight to your room when I'm ready ok"

Erin nodded and shakily got up and walked to her room.

 **30 minutes later…**

"Erin? It's me Vlad can I come in" I called knocking on the door

"Yeah come in" Erin replied quietly

I turned the door handle and walked in. Erin was sitting on her bed trying to tie-up her green and yellow tie but unable to because of her shaking hands. I chuckled and walked up to her.

"Let me do it" I said. I sat down next to her and started to expertly tie up Erin's tie. Erin had never managed to get her head round doing her tie up so I had always done it for her.

"There we go" I said finishing up.

"Thanks" Erin said smiling "I thought if I could concentrate on teaching myself to do up my tie I would calm down and forget about what happened but I just ended up getting flustered and I started shaking even more"

"Was I really that scary?" I said feeling a little guilty

"Well, you can be terrifying when you're angry and everyone here even the kids at the school know you can take anyone down in a fight but I was mostly scared of Bertrand"

"It's my fault. I smelt you the moment I woke up. I should have reminded you to put your stasis spray on"

"It's not your fault Vlad. Listen that's happened now so let's stop worry about that and start worrying how much of a telling off Mr Utterton is going to give you for not doing your history homework"

"Doh" I slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand remembering how I didn't get time to do it because of the feast. I would have done it this morning if it weren't for the VHC meeting.

"Come on you'll think something as we walk down" Erin said taking my hand and gently pulling me to the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Vlad's P.O.V.**

I didn't pay much attention in classes. I was too busy thinking about how I was going to ask Erin to the masquerade ball the school was having. It's going to be a proper ball with all the old fashioned dances and music no rock or pop music. There's going to be ballroom dancing and an orchestra and we all have to come with a partner so naturally it was dad's idea.

The thing is. At all these balls all guests already knew all the steps because they used to all the same dances at all the balls. That meant that PE was now turned into ballroom dancing class. Being the Chosen One I had already been trained in all the ballroom dances lifts and throws all of it and I had been to enough balls to know every step to every waltz, tango and quickstep they could throw at me. Erin didn't know anything at all so I had been teaching her after school for a while. I made sure I was partnered with Erin I don't really like any of the other girls. After a while of training Erin had pretty much got it down to the point almost as good as me (because I had been teaching her lifts and throws behind Coach's back). She could do as many lifts throws and steps as me but she had to practice a few.

Suddenly I got a whiff of a strong and unmistakeable vampire scent but not a familiar one. There was another vampire in the building. I stood up at vampire speed and pushed the table me and Erin were sitting at forwards so it hit the wall at the front.

"Mr Count! What on earth are you doing!?" Mrs Willis asked shocked "H-how did you stand up so quickly!?"

"Vlad what is it?" Erin said "It's not…"

I nodded "Another Vampire" I finished

"What do you mean anoth…" Becky's eyes widened "He's a Vampire! Vlad's a vampire!"

"Did you know he was a vampire when you got together?" Megan asked

"Yes but he doesn't bite!" Erin said

"Who cares this is gonna be awesome if he really is a vampire!" said Mark from the back of the class.

Becky ran out the room shouting it over and over again so that students streamed through the corridor.

"Everybody stay here" I instructed the class. They did nothing of the type. They followed me all the way to the hall to where I had tracked the other vampire to. I now had the whole school including staff in the hall watching me and the other vampire. I crouched defensively ready for a fight the vampire opposite me knelt on one knee.

"Your highness" he said and I straightened

"Why is he calling you your highness?" asked a year elven boy

"You don't know who he is?" The vampire said standing

"Mate we only just found out the dude is a vampire" said a year ten boy.

"He is the Chosen one. The most powerful vampire ever to have been in existence. He is Vladimir Dracula"

"So you know who I am" I said "I want to know who you are."

"My name is Malik sir"

"Right give me one reason why I shouldn't dust you on the spot"

"Maybe because I'm your new bodyguard"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N So I know that the last chapter was a bit cheesy but here's a not cheesy (i hope) chapter 9 Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Vlad's P.O.V.**

"Sorry if I scared anyone" Malik apologized "I thought I'd come I with a bang"

"Well it was kind of a shock mate" I said "I thought I was gonna have to dust you"

"Nah don't worry about me. I'm completely in agreement with the cease fire I haven't had a drop of hunted blood since it was enforced"

"Vlad you never told me you were getting a body-guard" Erin said

"I didn't know. It must be the VHC up to their old tricks"

Erin glared at Malik.

"I'm pretty sure Malik's just taking orders" I added

Erin still seemed uncomfortable about Malik but stopped glaring.

"I don't trust him. He's- iffy" Erin said

"All vampires are iffy" I pointed out

"Well this particular one is especially iffy"

"Listen I know you can easily take down any vampire out there actually anyone for that matter" Malik said looking at the crowd in the hall "I'm just here in case of a surprise attacks"

"Oi vampire boy! Think fast or…!" he threw a pencil at me and I caught it without even looking using one hand. I turned to the boy unimpressed.

"Or what Liam, you'll stake me with a blunt HB pencil" I said throwing the pencil down

"Hey mate just wanted to see what Malvik would do. Not much of a body guard are you Malvik?"

Malik was over there in a split second so close to the year eleven's face. Holding his collar so he couldn't run away even though it wouldn't be a problem if he did. Vampires have always been the masters of the chase. Everybody screamed and backed away as Malik let his fangs lower.

"Do you want to see what I can do then?"

"Malik" I said "You so much as break the skin on Liam's neck you're going in a UV cage for a week"

Malik snarled but threw Liam on the floor and walked back to me and Erin not forgetting to make sure he got a good shot at kicking Liam in the side.

"Put your fangs away, Malik your acting like you around the Romagna's castle in case you haven't noticed the untrustworthy back-stabbing creatures aren't here"

"Right everyone back to your form rooms!" Miss Macaulay said shakily but with authority "Vlad, Erin and urm Malik my office"

Everyone filed out the hall and to their form rooms for afternoon reg. Miss Macaulay walked us to her office. We walked in and she closed the door behind her.

"Right what sort of behaviour do you call this!?" She said "How you did it I don't know but a prank that big is out of order!"

"Miss Macaulay you have to believe us me and Malik are vampires, we can prove it!" I said

"Oh yes Vlad and then you'll be telling me Erin here is Buffy the vampire slayer"

Erin bit her lip and gave me a sideways glance. I backed away so quickly I nearly went through the wall behind me, Malik crouched fangs bared hissing and Miss Macaulay gasped.

"You are vampires" she whispered

"You're not. Please tell me you're not" I whispered

Erin's eye's teared up. Warm tears spilled down her cheeks.

"I can't Vlad" she whispered "I can't tell you I'm not a slayer, that would be lying"

"How could you do this to me again!" I shouted.

I felt so betrayed. I had forgiven her the first time round and then she lies again keeps secrets from me.

"Vlad…"

"Don't! All you ever do to me is lie to me and you say 'that would be lying'!" I walked towards her towering over her (being taller than her)

"Please you have listen. I gave it up! I threw away my weapons"

"I should have known the second I knew about the stasis spray! I told you everything Erin! Everything! Things I hadn't even told my family! And what do you tell me nothing! You don't love me! Do you! You're just using me! So you can slay the Dracula clan by yourself! Think of the praise you'd get if had done! Go on then!" I held my arms out to my sides so that my chest was open for attack "Do your worst!"

"I can't"

"Just what I thought. You're a coward Erin"

"I can't because I love you Vlad"

I snarled

"Vlad please s-stop. Y-you're scaring me"

I blinked. Erin was virtually on the floor desperately trying to avoid my fangs that had lowered without me realizing an expression of fear and heartbreak on her face and I was towering over her using the fact that I was much bigger and much stronger than her to intimidate her. I fell to my knees I felt so ashamed and so guilty. I had scared Erin so much I couldn't say sorry before Erin scrambled to the door and ran straight out the school gates.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey guys so I just want to tell you about an Instagram account I set up for Vladimir Dracula AKA the Chosen one. It's called vladimirdrac so be sure to follow!:)**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Vlad's P.O.V.**

I stood in Erin's room. Everything was as it was when Erin left. I hadn't let anyone move a thing. My face was wet with tears as it usually was since Erin left. I still have the fear on her face imprinted in my mind. It was all my fault she left. If only I had stopped and thought for a moment instead of terrifying her. She might still be with me if I had just heard her out.

I picked up a photo frame on Erin's dressing table and turned it to see the picture. It was a photo of us when we went ice skating (at night of course). Erin was kissing my cheek while I smiled into the camera. I still remember that night so clearly. Erin was appalling at first and I often had to catch her or pull her up from the ice. I remember holding her hands and skating backwards giving Erin a little support before letting go of her and watching her skate by herself. It was our first proper date I can still quote what Erin said before kissing me passionately.

 _"Thank you so much Vlad. It was magical"_

My eyes teared up again. Cold tears rolled down my cheeks and onto the glass over the picture. I sniffed and put the frame back onto the table.

"Knock, knock" Ingrid said quietly

I quickly wiped away my tears and turned around.

"What do you want Ingrid? Are you here to taunt me?"

"No actually I'm here to try and help you"

"How can you help!? Erin's gone! She hasn't been back for a week! How can I be helped when there's a part of me missing!?"

"I don't know how to find her but I can give you this" Ingrid held out an envelope with my name written on the front in Erin's hand-writing. I took it from Ingrid. "Erin made me promise that I would give to you if something like this happened"

"For what it's worth, Vlad. I thought Erin was going to be the one for you and you know what I still do. You guys are basically the face of true love. You'll find a way back to each other"

Ingrid walked out leaving me to open the letter.

 _My dearest Vlad_

 _If you are reading this, you have found out that I am a slayer and I am probably nowhere to be found. I hope that when this you will believe me when I say that I don't do it anymore. I threw away my weapons and I left the guild. Because I fell in love with the sweetest vampire ever who I know will eventually find the kindness in his heart to forgive me for lying to him again and again and again. I hope that by the time you've read this you've moved on and my betrayal is just a memory you barely remember. I hope you've forgotten about me and that you've found new love with someone better than me. I've used every hope, every prayer that we would work out but how could we? A vampire and slayer? We were destined to be pulled apart somehow and that somehow was probably my mistake. I want you to know that I will always love you and I will always be watching over you, from a distance until I'm sure your happy, till the day I die if I have to._

 _Love Erin_

By the time I was finished I was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall silently crying. I cried and cried letting the sadness and loneliness seep into my blood stream like poison burning my veins. How could I? How could I hurt her like that? She was telling the truth. She _had_ given up slaying. For me. To stay with me. I stood up and ran to my room. I grabbed my leather jacket then went to the door that lead down to the school. Malik looked up from his book.

"Where are you going?" He asked

"I'm going to find my girlfriend" I replied smiling for the first time in a week.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Erin's P.O.V.**

One week ago I left the Dracula household. One week ago I left the boy I loved and for one week I've lived on the streets. Running from members of the slayers guild, strangers and criminals but always watching Garside Grange. So far I have been lucky when it came to running from just about everything. I guess my lucks out because this slayer chasing me is gaining. Lactic acid burned my muscles but I willed my legs to go faster. I turned into an ally way hoping to lose him but of course a slayer was too clever for the oldest trick in the book. He turned and grabbed my neck pinning me to the wall.

"Well, well little Erin. Failed again have you?" he mocked in his gravely, deep voice "Tut, tut, tut. What's your excuse then?"

"I don't have one" I answered weakly trying to pry his fingers from my throat.

"What do you mean you don't have one? Are you telling me you just decided _not_ to slay them?"

"No"

"Then why didn't you!?" Anger rising in his voice

"I couldn't" I tried to blink back the tears that had formed but they were coming thick and fast.

"Why couldn't you?"

"B-b-because I fell in love with the chosen one"

"You fell in love with a vampire!" He said lifting me off my feet so I was suspended the only thing stopping me from falling was his hands that were squeezing my neck, closing my windpipe up slowly and painfully. I gasped for air but nothing could get through this man's iron grip.

"You're going to die tonight little missy" he whispered leaning forwards so I could see the evil in his eyes and smell his breath that smelt strongly of alcohol. I scratched his hands but he made no move to loosen his grip on me. My lungs screamed for air that was not provided soon my arms weakened and could only hold on to the slayers wrists. I closed my eyes waiting for the suffering to end. Suddenly a voice came from the end of the ally way.

"Oi! You there what are you doing to that girl!?"

My eyes snapped open just before I hit the ground. I gasped taking in all the air I could and coughed. I stayed on the ground coughing and gasping. There were hurried steps from multiple people and soon I was surrounded by six young men obviously out for night as mates. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and a kind voice.

"Are you alright?" said the man who shouted at the slayer. I regained normal breathing and started to answer but it came out a hoarse whisper as if I my throat had been dried for days.

"I'm fine" I croaked. My throat felt like sandpaper when I spoke. I lifted my hand to my neck.

"Well you're obviously not. Brian, mate you through to the services yet?"

"Yeah an ambulance and the police should be here in a minute Sean"

"What's your name?" asked one of the men stood behind Sean

"E-Erin"

"Ok Erin everything is going to be fine, my name's Ace this is Bain, Hawke and Hunter" He gestured to the other three boys stood behind Sean and Brian.

"Do you want us to call anyone for you?" Hunter asked

Suddenly I teared up as my mind begged me to ask them to call Vlad. "No" I choked "There's no one here who cares about me anymore not after what's just happened"

Vlad's P.O.V.

 _"Are you alright?"_

 _"I'm fine"_

 _"Well you're obviously not. Brian, mate you through to the services yet?"_

 _"Yeah an ambulance and the police should be here in a minute Sean"_

 _"What's your name?"_

 _"E-Erin"_

 _"Ok Erin everything is going to be fine, my name's Ace this is Bain, Hawke and Hunter"_

 _"Do you want us to call anyone for you?"_

 _"No. There's no one here who cares about me anymore not after what's just happened"_

Erin. I found her but she was hurt really hurt by the sound of it. I rushed to the ally way I was hearing this from.

"Erin?" I said

Erin turned to me and so did six other heads. Six young men were crouched around Erin who was on floor gasping.

"Erin what happened?" I said worried crouching beside a fair man who was obviously the ring leader. Erin just stared at me.

"Vlad?" She whispered hoarsely touching my cheek tears trickling down her face as if she thought she was in a dream. Her face was bruised, bloodied and dirty and bruises in the shape of hands were blooming on her neck. "is it really you?"

"It's really me. Erin I'm so sorry about what I did please…"

"Don't be I'm sorry I should have told you" Erin smiled "I love you"

"I love you too" I replied. Erin closed her eyes. "No, no Erin don't close your eyes. Don't"

"Ace go get the ambulance I can see it's lights" said the ringleader "Quick we could be losing her"

One of the men ran off into the main road and returned later with paramedics. I forced myself to let go of Erin and move away to give the paramedics space to work. They had her in the ambulance in no time and the police were interviewing a few of the guys that had helped Erin but the ringleader was walking up to me.

"Is she something to you then?" He said knowingly

"She's everything to me" I said

"She's beautiful"

"I know" I said sadly looking at her motionless body on a bed being put in an ambulance

"I'm pretty sure she's the one for you mate and I'm also pretty sure she'll pull through as well and I've only known for about half an hour"

"Thank you so much for helping her by the way"

"Not a problem but call me and tell me if she's ok yeah" he said passing me a slip of paper I looked down and on it was written

Sean

078989567678

"I will thanks again Sean"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Vlad's P.O.V.**

Erin was discharged after three nights in hospital. The bruises on her neck had come into full bloom and it looked as if she went through quite an ordeal. The doctor said that she needed to rest for at least a week and I had to make sure to keep her fever at bay.

I dipped the flannel I was using to cool Erin's forehead in the bowl of cold water beside me and dabbed Erin's forehead. It wasn't long before I fell asleep sitting next to Erin's coffin resting my head on the mattress of the bed beside Erin's shoulder.

About five hours later I woke up to screams. I sat bolt upright and saw Erin sitting up and sobbing.

"Sssshhh. It's ok. You're ok" I pulled Erin into an embrace. She calmed down after a little while in my arms and me whispering comforting words to her.

"I'm sorry Vlad. It's just a stupid nightmare I've had every night since well you know" Her hand went to her neck where her bruises were. A sign I've learnt means she's scared.

"Nu vă faceți griji. Sunteți în siguranță în brațele mele" I murmured in her ear. Erin smiled.

"You're speaking in Romanian to me again" She said peacefully

"I know you like it"

"What does it mean?"

"It means. Don't worry you're safe in my arms"

Erin pulled away and gazed into my eyes before leaning forward so her lips tickled my ear and whispered "I believe you" then she leant back so that she could press her lips to mine. I slipped my hand around the back of her head and held her fragile figure to my unbreakable and immortal body suddenly feeling very protective of her. We kissed for about half a minute before I realized Erin needed to breath so I pulled back.

"Do you trust me?" I said mysteriously

"I trust you with my heart and life" Erin replied

I took her hand and pulled her to a window opening it, I stepped up to the window sill pulling Erin up with me, wrapped my arms around her waist and jumped. Erin screamed as we plummeted to the ground. I pulled up just before we hit the stone courtyard and glided over the roof of Garside Grange. Erin stopped screaming and stared in awe at the amazing view of lights in front of us. Under us a lake reflected the display in blurry outlines of all different colours. I swooped down so Erin could put her hand in the water and feel the icy cold but crisp water. She laughed as her hand cut through the water and created white waves either side of it. I spun around and flew back up to the dark sky closer and closer to the stars and the moon.

"Vlad this is beautiful" Erin said "Do you see this every time you go flying"

"Yes but it doesn't seem as beautiful now it's been compared to you" I replied

"Vlad" came a voice behind us "Vlad!"

"Malik? What are you doing here?" I said straightening up so I was facing Malik and Erin was safely pressed to my body.

"It's bounty hunters they're at your home and they think Erin's there, apparently she's the most wanted slayer since well ever"

"Why?" I said confused as to what she could done to become so hated

"Because I fell in love a vampire" Erin whispered lifting her hand to her bruised neck. I pulled her into a hug.

"Nu vă faceți griji. Sunteți în siguranță în brațele mele" I said again "I won't let them hurt you"

"I believe you, I trust you" Erin repeated and I hope she will go on repeating that forever.

 **Erin's P.O.V.**

When we arrived back at Garside Grange Vlad immediately took me to the training room. When we walked in he walked straight to a torch and pulled on it. A loud scraping noise filled my ears as a secret door in the wall opened. Vlad pulled down a set of stairs expertly walking down in the darkness and me tripping after him. I lost my footing and fell down a couple of steps before Vlad caught me and picked me back up and put me on my feet.

"Are you ok?" he said looking me up and down cheeking for injuries

"I'm fine"

"I'm sorry but we need to be quick otherwise…"

"I know come on let's go"

We walked a little further and came to a small room with one sofa in it, a bookshelf on one of the stone walls and a large wooden chest in the corner. Vlad sat me down on the sofa and put both his hands on my shoulders looking me in the eye he said "I'll be back for you soon, don't move from this room until I do ok"

"Yeah" I said

"Good"

He started to walk out the door.

"Vlad wait" I said running up to him "be careful, I don't want you getting hurt"

"Not possible" Vlad said taking my hand gently and pressing it where his heart is "A stake right here and I'd live. Because you stole my heart"

I chuckled and said "You stole my heart too"

"Kiss for good luck" Vlad said turning his head and tapping his jaw. I went to peck his cheek but he turned so I kissed him on the lips. He chuckled and kissed me properly on the lips before walking to the door way and placing his hand over his heart silently saying "I love you" to me. I did the same and Vlad walked out the room closing the door.

 **Vlad's P.O.V.**

"What happened to the cease fire?" I said trying get the bounty hunters out of the house with Malik and Ingrid on my flanks and dad cowering in the corner. As usual Reinfield was completely oblivious to everything and wasn't present.

"We're not going to slay any of you so why shouldn't we take a look round your house" replied the leader.

"No need" said one of them walking into the foyer with a bag "I found her" he continued nodding to the bag "someone almost beat us to it by the looks of things she's go bruises all over her neck"

"Let her go!" I cried furiously luging at him but stopped short because I was caged in a UV cage. Malik snarled and lunged as well (due to the call of duty being my bodyguard) but was also caged. This must have infuriated Ingrid a lot because she lunged also and then was caged also. They turned to dad who whimpered saying

"Please don't cage me I just want to get out of here!"

"Vlad!" Erin's muffled voice came from the bag

"Shut up!" the man said viscously kicking her so that she lurched to the side. Erin immediately fell silent.

"If you harm her in any way I will hurt in ways that haven't even been invented yet!" I shouted completely enraged.

"Mina will take great pleasure in killing her" the leader said taunting me.

That was the last straw. I felt lighting erupt from my palms and break the UV cage I was in so I could lunge at the leader again. I grabbed his collar and brought my face so close to his, our noses were nearly touching.

"I'm not going to harm you no matter how much I want to because I want the cease fire to work. But you can tell Mina that if she harms Erin in anyway the cease fire will end and there is only one winner of _that_ war. Vampires will defeat you in a breather's heartbeat."

I let go of his collar and all of them scurried out the door leaving the sack Erin was in. As soon as they were gone I ran to the sack and loosened the top. I reached in and gently got Erin out of it and held her in my arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"It's ok Vlad you didn't know that would happen. You did everything you could to protect me. That's good enough for me"

"But you could have been killed"

"Doesn't matter. The key word there is could not were. You didn't say you were killed so everything is ok"

"Are you ok that guy landed a pretty good kick on you"

"I'm _fine_. I can take a hit"

Erin yawned slightly even though she was trying to hide it by not opening her mouth.

"Come on we had better get you to bed"

"why aren't you going to bed?"

"After what happened I'm not leaving your side again"

I smiled laughing inwardly but wanting to protect her in every way possible from everything and everyone that could harm her.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N There are probably some guys reading this fanfic because i said there would be some Ingrid/Malik well guess what it's here! Enjoy Ingrid/Malik fans! ;)**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Vlad's P.O.V.**

I watched as Erin slept peacefully in her coffin the corners of her mouth curved into a small smile.

"Hey" came a voice behind me. I turned to Malik so I could see him.

"Hey" I said

"So are you guarding her with your life or something?" he said walking into the room and sitting next to me.

"Yeah I guess I am"

"Vlad you need to relax nobody's going to hurt her. Why are you working overtime to make sure she's safe when you know she already is?"

I sighed not sure whether I want to open up to Malik or not.

"I guess I only realised how much she means to me until I almost lost her and I don't want to change to an 'until I lost her.'"

"I see. Well how about you go to sleep and I'll keep an eye on her"

I opened my mouth to object but Malik gave me a look that said "I am your bodyguard and you WILL go to bed even if I have to drag you to your room and chain you into your coffin."

 **Vlad's P.O.V.**

After a week of resting Erin's bruises hadn't even faded but she had insisted on going to school. I had told her not to do her top button up the only thing is that left all her bruises visible to everyone. Mr Fagan-King had noticed in form.

"Do your top button up please Miss Noble" he said walking into form for registration not even looking at her just knowing.

"She can't sir"

"And why is that Mr er" I gave him a look as if to say go on I dare you. "Dracula" he said triumphantly. I have to say. I was quite impressed most of the students and staff hadn't dared to say the name since they found out I was a Dracula. Poor Miss Niland is terrified during English lessons because we're reading Dracula. She's constantly taking weary glances at me as do the students as we're reading even though I have told them not to worry about it for a thousand times. She asks if a fact is correct and to honest it's quite accurate.

"Erin do you want to show him?"

"Oh urm OK"

Erin pulled on her collar so her bruises were even more visible. The whole class gasped.

"Are those HANDS!?" exclaimed Becky

"Oh my god" Mr Fagan-King said shocked"What happened?"

"You know how Vlad is urm different. Well I used to be a slayer (someone who slays vampires she had added) but I left the slayers guild when I fell in love with Vlad. Other slayers got suspicious and tracked me down while I was living on the streets because I ran away from home. One tried to kill me because I fell in love with a vampire"

"Oh you poor thing" Megan said

"OK Erin you provided a valid excuse, you may leave your top button undone"

"Give me break. Why so formal Mr F?" Said Malik

"Mr..."

"Vaccaria, sir but you can call me Malik" Malik said patting Mr Fagan-King's shoulder.

"You're late"

"Funny how being late can play to your advantage. Miss Macaulay said she wants to speak to me, Vlad and Erin so I saved her a journey here and we get to miss the first part of lessons"

"It's still registration Malik" Mr Fagan-King pointed out a slight tone if sass creeping into his voice.

"No it isn't" Malik replied pointing at the clock and smirking at sir's fail at sass as Erin and I stood up.

Malik put his hand up with his index finger raised pointing up "Three, two, one" he said letting his wrist flick his hand down so his finger was pointing outside the door into the hall after one. Immediately the bell rang to signal the end of registration and the hall was filled with students fighting to get to their classes. Mr Fagan-King looked as if he might explode with his face turning red and a look of complete fury on his face. But even he knew that Malik had won this bout.

"See you later Mr F" Malik said as we walked out to Miss Macaulay's office.

 **Erin's P.O.V.**

As we walked through the door of Miss Macaulay's office Miss MaCauly started talking.

"I expect you'll want to know why I have called you"

"That would be nice other-wise there would be no point in us coming here would there?" Malik answered with us usual witty, cheek. Miss MaCauly pursed her lips but carried on.

"As you know the students and staff were quite surprised about hearing your little secret and I'm sure many of them have some questions."

"Let me guess you want us to do a question and answer?" Vlad said.

"Exactly!"

"I'm in" I said

"Sure" Vlad said

"I'm also for it" Malik agreed

"Perfect"

 **Erin's P.O.V.**

In assembly that afternoon...

"Good afternoon" Miss MaCauly said

"Afternoon Miss" the teenagers in the hall chorused.

"As you know we have two slightly... different students in our school"

"Come on Miss we're a bit more than different" Malik said walking in late. Again. He stopped where me and Vlad were at the back of the hall waiting to be called up and looked at Vlad. Probably communicating telepathically. Vlad smiled and nodded.

"We're vampires!" They said together then they speed travelled down the aisle in between the chairs earning gasps from the audience.

"And Erin here" Malik said "Knows a lot more than you think"

There was a blur and I was lifted off the ground and travelled to the front at an impossible speed. Vlad put me down and turned back to the students of Garside Grange.

"We're going to answer your questions about vampires so shoot" Malik continued. Immediately hands shot up and Malik was quick to pick a question. It was Megan.

"what powers do you have?" she asked

"Super-speed, Super-strength, Super-smell, mind control, fireballs, lightning, flying and a load of other stuff you'll find out about at some point."

Vlad chose the next one "IS it true you can be killed with stakes and holy water and stuff?"

"yes and no. We can be killed by stakes and we are not big fans of garlic, sunlight doesn't agree with us but holy water and wooden crosses are just myths" Vlad answered

"yo Erin how come you aren't a vampire by now. Wouldn't your boyfriend or his family have bitten you by now?"

"No Vlad doesn't bite and Vlad wouldn't let anyone bite me no matter how much I would like to become a vampire"

"Does that mean we're in danger of being bitten?"

"No" Vlad interjected sensing I was feeling a bit awkward "We have established something called a cease fire with the slayers guild. We don't bite they don't slay"

This went on for a while and Malik got bored and decided it would be a good idea to zip around and jump out at people with his fangs bared but otherwise it went pretty well.

 **Ingrid's P.O.V.**

"I hear you did a question and answer in school today" I said walking through Malik's open bedroom door.

"Oh yeah" Malik replied putting down a novel and picking up his exercise book from school.

"Was it any fun?"

"I got to use my powers in front of breathers so I suppose so"

I nodded and there was an awkward silence.

"Urm Malik?"

"yeah Ingrid"

Malik looked up from his homework (now turned into a sketch pad.)

I opened my mouth to start what I was going to say to him but closed it again.

"I'm sorry, I can't" I said standing and walking towards the door expecting Malik to think I was just a complete weirdo and go back to his work (drawing)

"Ingrid wait" I heard him say. I turned. Malik had walked up to me so we standing a bit closer than friends would. He put his hand on my neck under my jaw and guided my head to his. Our lips touched tenderly and caringly. Malik's tongue traced my lower lip asking for entrance. I willingly parted my lips granting him his wish.

Too soon Malik pulled away. I pouted but Malik chuckled and said lovingly "I really like you too" before walking away probably gone to find Vlad.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N And I'm back! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so... so sorry for disappearing. I can't believe i've gone this long without my Vlarin fanfics without losing it. Anyway enjoy chapter 14! :) ;)**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Vlad's P.O.V.  
** "Ok Vlad you can do this" I told my-self **  
**"What can you do?" said Malik appearing from around the corner. He crossed his arms and leant his shoulder on the wall. **  
**"Oh urm ask Erin to the dance" I replied **  
**"You've asked Erin out before why so nervous now?" **  
**"That was before you know. I almost got her killed. She might not feel the same way as she did before" **  
**"Yeah she will. She's in love with you and I don't mean really like I _mean_ love. You've found your true love Vlad and she's found her's. You guys are meant to be. It was written in the stars before time started. Go ask her out and if she say no then something's not right in the space time continuum or something" **  
**I smiled and opened the dining room door.

 **Erin's P.O.V.  
** I was doing my homework learning lines for auditions for the school production of Romeo and Juliet sitting on the floor next to the fire when Vlad walked through the door. **  
**"What are you doing?" he asked cheerily sitting next to me. **  
**"Learning lines for the auditions we have to do tomorrow" I replied looking up from my script "have you learnt your lines?" **  
**"Mr F's gonna stake me!" Vlad shouted **  
**"I doubt he's barely gutsy enough to look at you at the moment" I laughed "How about I help you? We could do the ball room scene together!" I suggested eagerly then cringing thinking I might have seemed a bit _too_ eager. **  
**"Yeah that's a great idea" Vlad agreed leaning in close and kissing me. Vlad stood pulling me to my feet as well and pulled me close holding my hips. Slow dance music started playing and I rested my elbows on his shoulders. **  
**"Do you remember this?" Vlad said referring to our secret dance lessons. I laughed and started dancing with Vlad, spinning, rising and falling in unison with him. **  
**"Erin?" **  
**"Yeah" **  
**"Will you go to the dance with me?" **  
**I smiled and kissed his cheek. **  
**"I thought you'd never ask"

 **Ingrid's P.O.V.  
** I stood there for ages completely shocked at how Malik knew what I was going to say like we had a… special connection. I was over-the-moon that he felt the same way as me but kind of confused what to do next. **  
**"What are you standing there like a codfish? Surely you've got something better to do other than bug me with your weird lip curly uppy thingy" Dad said stopping in front of me. **  
**"It's called smiling Dad" I replied **  
**"You don't smile though" Bertrand said appearing next to Dad "Sly smirks and mischievous grins not that, that you do but I don't think I've ever seen you properly _smile"_ **  
**"Well I do now so deal with it" I said sauntering off to my room. As I turned to close my door I saw dad and Bertrand walk of as if they were dazed.

 **Bertrand's P.O.V.**

I've known Ingrid for two years and she has never smiled once aside from smirking and smug grins.  
"Bertrand?" Malik said walking up to me from across the hallway "You alright? You look a bit… dazed"  
"I just saw Ingrid" I started  
"What, what's happened?" Malik said immediately  
"She was _smiling"_  
Malik noticeably slackened and smiled himself. "She was?"  
"Yes" I replied suspiciously "Hhmm Worrying about her, happy when she is… You've fallen in love Malik"  
"Yeah I have" Malik said dreamily walking to Ingrid's bedroom.  
"I didn't see _that_ coming" I muttered


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Bertrand's P.O.V.**

"What didn't you see coming?" Vlad said walking out the dining room grinning. I jumped about a foot and spun so quickly I almost toppled over.  
"Well for starters _you"_ I breathed "It's nothing" 'Your bodyguard is dating your sister' didn't seem the best thing to say at the moment. "Why are you grinning… _again_?"  
"I just asked Erin out to the ball"  
"And she said yes" I finished for him. Vlad nodded. "I can't say I'm surprised" I said  
"Why?" Vlad asked  
"Because you're the coolest guy in school according to most of the students, apart from your so called competition"  
"That's only because I'm a vampire" Vlad rightly pointed out.  
"True but even before they knew you were a vampire your bin was filled to the brim with love letters from girls, now you need at least three"  
"Yeah but they only like me for what's on the outside. Erin likes me for who I am, no question whether I'm the chosen one or not. She stands by when I'm at my weakest and helps me through hard times and in a way looks after me and so do I for her. There's something between me and Erin that's much more than just 'care'. I-I think I'm falling in love Bertrand"  
"Vlad you're not falling, you've fallen and so has Erin you two are going to be a very happy couple and your story is full of twists and turns and love that no one can keep up with, but somehow you guys do, helping each other when they get tired from running after it, keeping each other from falling. In one word it's moving, the most moving thing the world will live to see and I hope it never ends. I want to see it live for eternity, so promise me one thing, keep it going, because if you don't I think I might cry because the story I've been following would have ended before it's even begun. You'll have to change her some point there's no question but when it happens is not for a long time yet I don't think but when you do, we'll all know that your love _will_ live on that it _will_ live to see another day and we'll be put at ease that the story is going to continue" I pulled Vlad to the door so we could peep through the crack of the door and see Erin playing with Wolfie laughing and smiling. "I was wrong about Erin Vlad. She's the sweetest, kindest, most beautiful girl you'll ever meet and she is unique, you'll never met a girl like her again, let go of her and you'll regret it for the rest of your life and that's a long time. You love her and she loves you and you both want to be together. Don't let anything get in your way Vlad" I stepped back slowly and left Vlad to enter the room again and play with Wolfie and Erin.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Vlad's P.O.V.**  
We had been jumping from shop to shop trying to find the perfect dress for Erin for ages now. Me and Malik were careful to avoid the sun as we walked over to another boutique. When we got to a new shop Erin walked around the shop picking possible options with me and Malik in tow and carrying most of the stuff we had bought (make up, shoes and jewellery for Erin) and her 'possible candidates'. Once Erin was finished looking me and Malik would sit down in the 'viewing area' while Erin tried on the dresses even though she never showed us any of them. We were on shop number five.  
I watched Malik's head start to nod and started to feel sleepy myself. I let my head loll and fell asleep. Suddenly Erin said "All these dresses make me look really fat" I jumped about a foot and sat bolt upright "I'm sure it doesn't" I said quickly.  
"Can we not see one" Malik whined.  
"I don't know which one to show you though" Erin said.  
"Just show us the one you're wearing now" I said  
Erin walked out with this strapless dress that reached to the floor and was made of light, wavy material so it flowed beautifully. I felt my mouth drop and turned to Malik he turned to me his mouth also open.  
"What?" Erin said "I knew it; I look terrible don't I?"  
"Shall tell her or do you want me to?" Malik said  
"I will" I said standing up and walking up to Erin. Malik followed suit.  
"Tell me what?" Erin said looking worried.  
I put my hands on Erin's shoulders "Erin you look drop dust gorgeous" I said  
"Really?" Erin said quietly  
"Yes" Malik said "You should definitely get that one" Erin's face fell.  
"I wish I could but I can't afford it" she said.  
"Why do think you're paying?" I said  
"Because you've already spent a fortune on me" Erin said guilty ily.  
"Good job I have another one then isn't it?" I replied. Erin's face lit up and she threw her arms around me.  
"Thank you so much Vlad!" Erin said.  
Once we had paid Malik asked if we could go home.  
"Not yet" Erin said "That's me sorted but now we need to get Vlad a suit" Erin walked to the door "What do you reckon smart casual or just smart?"  
"As your bodyguard I'm obliged to protect you from any danger that could harm you"  
"Yes" I said slowly  
"Would you like me to stop her" he said nodded towards Erin.  
"You may be a trained bodyguard Malik but when Erin's in full shopping mode not even a vampire can take her" I said.  
Suddenly Erin appeared out of a tailors shop. "Vlad don't make me drag you in here by your ear!"  
"Only Erin would dare to say that" Malik chuckled.  
"That's my cue" I said running up to Erin.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N I've only gone and found the perfect dress for Erin that's why I changed the cover picture. Also the haircut bit is supposed to be when Vlad changes his hairstyle to how it is in season 5 a bit earlier and don't get me wrong I LOVE his hairstyle in seasons 3 and 4 but i like it in 5 as well. Can I get some COMMENTS please I really like reading them and it's great to get some feed back. Can we aim for three before the next chapter?**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Erin's P.O.V.**

I stared at myself in the mirror and tried to smile like I meant it. My dress and make up made me look like a healthy, bubbling, happy girl but the truth is, ever since I found out, suppressing tears has become a daily challenge. Every time I've had a headache since the ('big reveal' I had come to call it) I remember thinking _this is how it ends._ But it never does. Now the pain can't be bared without the help of paracetamol and it never rests. As if it's content on making my end as long and as painful as possible. I lifted my hand to my head and let out a soft sob as tears pricked my eyes. It surprised me how quickly you can lose all hope just because of an unexpected visitor, how quickly you can decide there's no point trying to live your life to the max because you haven't got enough time to.  
A loud knock on my bedroom door made me jump and I quickly wiped away my tears silently thanking god I decided to wear water proof make up. I hurried to the door and opened it to find a worried looking Malik outside.  
"Hi Malik" I said trying not to show I had been crying.  
"I need some advice" he said  
I stepped to the side to let him pass through the door then closed it after him.  
"What is it?" I said sitting opposite him.  
"I need to tell Vlad something that he probably won't like"  
"Oh. Ok, what is it? Or do you not want to tell me?"  
"Me and Ingrid may or may not be going out"  
I blinked "Oh" I breathed "I see. How long has this been going on for?"  
"About a month"  
"Ok. You know what I think you should do? I think you should go out together, as mates, and tell him when you feel is right"  
"Yeah… Yeah that's a really good idea Erin. Thanks"  
I smiled, something that doesn't happen that often anymore "Your welcome" I said. Malik stood and walked out the door.

 **Vlad's P.O.V.**

It took us a further five shops but eventually after slamming suit after suit on me Erin decided this was best for me. A black two-piece suit with a black bow tie and a white shirt. The dinner jacket's collar was made with slightly shinier material and Erin found some cool but smart black shoes for me. After we had bought all the clothes Erin suggested I get my haircut and I had been wanting to get a new hairstyle for a while but never got round to it. Erin provided a great excuse. I got a style where the sides were shorter than the top and the 'fringe' was styled up. Every so often I run my fingers through it to make sure it wasn't falling down. Suddenly Malik's voice pierced the silence.  
"Agent Bond we have a mission for you" he joked  
I chuckled and walked up to Malik.  
"How do I look?" I asked Malik. Obviously I couldn't look into a mirror being a vampire so I had to ask people.  
"Amazing. Erin will be swooning before you know it" Malik answered  
"Right ok better go get her" I said picking up a little gift I got for her  
"Urm Vlad?" Malik stopped me catching my forearm  
"Yeah"  
"I don't know if it's a big deal or not but I went to see her earlier and she looked like she had been crying. Don't ask her about it, she'll tell you if she wants to but if it's something big like someone's threatening her or something else she might not tell you. Just keep an eye on her."  
I nodded silently thanking him for bring it to my attention. Malik nodded as well then walked away.

 **Erin's P.O.V.**

The ball was in the gym but you never would have guessed it. It was expertly decorated with black and white pieces of material hung on the walls, ceilings and tables that had been put on one side of the room to make room for a dance floor as well. There were men dressed in uniforms carrying trays of food and drink or serving at the bar and some were waiting at the door to take your coats or (for the girls) your cloaks. A band played at the end of the room and couples danced a quick step to the jolly traditional music. At first I was a little shell shocked but soon I got over it and I let Vlad lead me down a flight of stairs and soon we were talking and laughing with everyone else.  
About halfway through the night the band started playing A Thousand Years by Christina Perri sung by who other than Becky!  
"May I have this dance?" Vlad asked holding out his hand.  
I smiled, took Vlad's hand and let him lead me to the dance floor. We started spinning and stepping, rising and falling. Soon I was singing along. Vlad let go of one of my hands and lifted one so I could spin underneath his arm.

 **Vlad's P.O.V.**

"I have something for you" I said as we walked in the school gardens.  
"Oh Vlad. I didn't know we were doing gifts. I didn't get you anything." Erin said  
I chuckled "You don't need to" I said pulling a velvet box out of the inside breast pocket of my jacket and passing it to Erin. She smiled and opened it slowly.  
"Oh Vlad!" She gasped "It-it's beautiful" she said picking up the charm bracelet. I took it put it around her wrist. Suddenly Erin teared up and threw her arms around my neck sobbing.  
"I'm going to miss you so much!" she chocked.  
"What do you mean you're going to miss me?" I said wrapping my arms around her, trying not to let the panic rising in me show.  
"I'm dying Vlad" Erin sobbed quietly "I've got a brain tumour"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Vlad's P.O.V.**

I sat down next to a sleeping Erin, silent tears streaming down my face. Bertrand, Malik, Ingrid and Dad surrounding me.  
"Vlad what's happened?" Bertrand said  
I shook my head trying to gain control of myself. Eventually I managed to stop the tears and I could speak.  
"Erin's dying" I choked.  
"What how?" Malik said running up and kneeling in front of me.  
"She's got a brain tumour. Apparently there is life saving surgery but she needs guardian's consent. The one thing she doesn't have is a guardian."  
"That's not entirely true" Dad piped up  
"What" I said hope creeping into my voice  
"Because she lives under my roof and under my supervision legally I'm her guardian."  
I stared at him in complete shock then I quickly took out the form for the surgery and passed it to him. He just looked down at it his hand shaking.  
"I-I can't"  
"What do you _mean_ you can't!" I shouted  
"It needs to be her decision" Dad replied trying to calm me down.  
"Why!? Why can't you just sign it!?"  
"Have you not _read_ this. Do you not know the _risks_ of the surgery?"  
"What risks?" I said suddenly quiet.  
"There is a small risk ju-just a small one that she could die during the procedure"  
"You said risks what are the others"  
"Just one. If she doesn't die… she could lose all her memories. Listen we'll all have a sit down and talk about it but at the end of the day it's her choice"

 **Erin's P.O.V.**

I woke to a splitting headache I screamed and I sat up, quickly grabbing my bag and shoving my hand in it. I felt tears slide my cheeks as I desperately rummaged through my bag for my paracetamol. It wasn't there. I dropped it and got up too quickly so I felt dizzy when I got up but there was no time for that now I _had_ to get to my room. I staggered to the door knocking over vases and glasses. The sound of them smashing on the floor was distant and fuzzy. My head pounded as I used the wall to steady me on my way to my room. I lifted my hand to my forehead. It was so hot my arm recoiled from it at first before it allowed my hand to hold my head. I cried and cried every-so-often small strangled sobs would escape my lips. I breathed in short struggled gasps and exhales trying to regain control of myself. Eventually it got too much and my legs buckled from under me. I hit the floor with a thud and stayed there. I tried to move but my body wasn't in my control anymore I had given into the curse, the curse that had no escape. I lay there crying and silently begging that someone would find me, at this rate the Count would be better than no one. Quiet voices were coming from a room near here I opened my mouth to try to call for Vlad but all I could manage was a small croak. Suddenly a door opened and the Count's voice boomed down the hall like a bomb to me.  
"I'm going to bed Vladdy. You should too"  
"He's right" Malik agreed  
"I can't" Vlad refused "Not while Erin's like this"  
"Suit your-self" The Count said quietly his slow steps got louder as he walked closer to me then they stopped altogether before starting again at a running pace. "Vlad!" he shouted "Come quickly!" I moaned as his voice made my head thud and throb. "What, what is it!?" Vlad shouted tiredly from the other room.  
"I don't know what's happened to her! Vlad what do I do!?" The Count shouted panicking  
"What!" Vlad screamed "Erin! Erin"  
I heard running and I was in Vlad's arms.  
"Erin" he whispered. I was shaking but I was boiling, all I wanted to do was die.  
"K-k-kill me"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **The Count's P.O.V.**

"Are you her guardian?" a voice said. I looked up suddenly from where Erin was lying on her hospital bed.  
"Mmm? Oh, yes" I answered  
"I am Doctor Osman. Is this her older brother?" he said noticing Vlad sitting beside the bed. He cleverly pretended he hadn't heard her so I answered for him  
"He's her boyfriend" I said  
"Oh sorry. May I talk to both of you"  
I nodded "Vlad do you have a second?" I said to him gesturing towards the door. Vlad stood up miserably and walked out the door after the doctor.  
"Right so as I understand it she was diagnosed with a brain tumour around a month ago?"  
"That's right" I said  
"We've run an MRI scan to check and we've found that she has very suddenly and unexpectedly deteriorated. I'm afraid this could not have been avoided but it now makes the surgery I'm sure you know of all the essential if she is to live. The only thing is you, sir, haven't signed the form required for it."  
I nodded "We were going to talk about it today but I'll sign it now if that's possible?"  
"It certainly is. Would you like to follow me and Vlad is it?" Vlad nodded "Would you like to come with us or would you prefer to stay with your girlfriend?"  
"I'll stay and tell Erin about what's happened" He said walking backwards a little then turning on his heel and walking into the room.  
"Please follow me sir" Dr Osman said.  
I did and he took me to an office of sorts. He walked up to a draw and took out a piece of paper. He laid it in front of me and passed me a pen.  
"Please sign here" He said pointing to a line on the paper. I nodded and shakily lowered the pen to the paper and scrawled my signature on it. "Thank you sir. Now we have a slot open at midday is that ok?"  
"Yes that's fine"  
"Ok we'll take her into theatre in half an hour. You can stay with her while she's being put to sleep but after that you'll have to return to her room and wait for about five hours until the surgery is finished. She'll be kept in for a couple of days and when she's discharged you will be advised how long to keep her off school for. Are you ok getting back to her or would you like me to show you the way?"  
"I think I'm OK thank you" I said quietly as I staggered out the room.

 **Erin's P.O.V.**

"Vlad can stay with you until you're asleep then he has to go while you're in surgery." The Count finished explaining  
"Can you come with me aswell?" I asked  
"Me!" He exclaimed "You want me to go with you?"  
I nodded "Listen I know we don't have that good a relationship but you're the closest I've got to a father and frankly I couldn't ask for someone better than you"  
"Erin… That's the nicest thing someone's ever said to me" I smiled  
"Right we need to think of a code word" I said  
"Why?" Vlad asked frowning  
"For when I come out of the surgery… Oh, I see. You thought I didn't know about it"  
"You know about the risks?" Vlad said quietly  
"Yeah but it's highly unlikely that I'm going to die we only need to worry about me losing my mind"  
"Don't say it like that"  
"Ok about me losing the memories I've made if we make a code word I have to say to you we know if I haven't lost my memories or not, so boys do you have any ideas?"  
They thought for a while then the count piped up "What about Ying and Yang? Because you two are like Ying and Yang"  
"Yes…" I said slightly dazed The Count came up with something worth our while "That's actually quite brilliant"  
I jumped slightly as there was a knock on the door.

 **Vlad's P.O.V**

"Ok sweat heart you're going to smell a funny scent soon but try to ignore it" The anaesthetist said as she put a gas mask over Erin's nose and mouth. Quickly Erin grabbed my hand. I gave it a gentle reassuring squeeze. Erin's eyes started to drop but I could see she was trying to stay awake. I leant down and whispered in her ear "Don't fight it" Erin smiled and closed her eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Vlad's P.O.V.**

I sat there. Just sat there in the waiting room. I had never been more worried in my life. I never just sit somewhere without feeling slightly strange. It's in my DNA to want to move around but I can barely think straight at the moment. I didn't even notice a nurse come in before her voice broke through the tense silence like a warm knife through butter. "Erin Noble's Guardian?" I jumped out of my seat, shocked by the sudden noise. "Oh I'm so sorry did I scare you?" The nurse said kindly. "No, no it's ok" I replied

"So you are here for Erin Noble, yes?" Dad gave a small nod. "She's out of the theatre, we can now confirm that the surgery was a success and she passed the memory test with flying colours"

I let out something between a laugh and an exhale, smiling from ear to ear I'm sure of it.

"She's awake now if you want to see her" I stood up and followed her out the door holding open for Dad. She brought us to a ward with a row of hospital beds on either side she took us to a bed occupied by a very sleepy looking Erin on a morphine drip with a bandage around her head giving her the appearance of an Egyptian mummy. I almost burst out laughing but just about managed to keep it in by squeezing my lips together. Erin smiled and held her arm out. I walked up to her and wrapped her in a hug as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You can laugh if you like" she said causing Dad, the nurse and me all to laugh. I pulled away and gently took her chin and turned her head to the left and right. I smiled even wider and said "Code word"

"Ying and Yang" Erin replied.


End file.
